Muzaka vs Zaiga
Muzaka reaches the werewolf territory after learning about Garda's plight, in addition to the tragic fate of countless werewolves who were branded as traitors or were simply weak. He encounters Zaiga after battling a crew sent by Maduke. Prologue Zaiga, who is battling Kei curses his luck as he is yet to recover from the clan leader's ultimate attack. Zaiga attempts to buy some time to recover but Muzaka is on top of this already as he strikes first without notice. Muzaka asks Raskreia and Kei if he can take over. Battle Summary Zaiga rebukes Muzaka for being sly and attacking an injured warrior and accuses him of losing the dignity of a werewolf warrior. However, Muzaka counters by saying it's the current crop of warriors who are being cowardly by all attacking him at once and reveals that he was aware all along that Zaiga was trying to buy some time to recover. Muzaka further humiliates Zaiga by reminding him that at least Maduke is now the Lord but he is nothing near the position. This enrages Zaiga who shoots an aura blast at Muzaka who, in turn, charges towards the blast to simply slash it in half. Muzaka then jumps and strikes Zaiga from above. Zaiga struggles to contain him due to acquired injuries from his battle with Kei. Muzaka then punches him on the side of his body to send him crashing into a boulder but Zaiga is then hit with an aura blast from Muzaka. Zaiga escapes the rumble and roars as he gathers his aura to send a powerful beam at Muzaka but this is easily dodged by the former werewolf Lord. However, Zaiga sends a wave of charm papers at Muzaka, who is unable to dodge the blast. Muzaka emerges unharmed and lunges at Zaiga, who also lunges at his former Lord and the two engage in close combat as the spectators watch in awe. Zaiga punches Muzaka in the face, telling him to stop being so arrogant and realise that he is no longer the Lord and how much the whole clan became during his absence. The punch inflicts no damage on Muzaka, who proceeds to beat his counterpart brutally and by the end, Muzaka holds Zaiga by the throat, with Zaiga seemingly defeated. Zaiga shows his distaste at the given circumstances but Muzaka tells him that even Zaiga at his full power would not have halted him and rebukes him for leading the physical modification of werewolves. It is also revealed that Zaiga previously lacked in recovery speed compared to other werewolves, the reason why he was very open to the idea of physical modification. Zaiga remains adamant that it was the right decision as the clan has become the most powerful force in the world but Muzaka says that Zaiga still chats nonsense as usual and he instead blames Zaiga's and Maduke's greed which resulted in the vast sacrifice of the whole clan. Zaiga tells Muzaka that he knows nothing, something Muzaka very happily admits. Then, he pierces Zaiga's and tears his opponent into bits. He heaves a sigh of exhaustion as blood trickles down his mouth. Aftermath Muzaka proceeds to rescue Garda from an experiment pod. He encounters Maduke on his way out and readies to exact revenge. However, Maduke informs him that he will not be the one to fight him: Garda awakens and stabs him in the back marking the commencement of their battle. Image Gallery MZ441.png 442-1.JPG Muzaka442.png Zaiga442.png Muzaka(1)442.png 442-7.JPG 442-6.JPG 442-8.JPG 442-9.JPG